Web users rely on search algorithms to produce valid and targeted results or recommendations based on search terms entered into a browser or otherwise entered into a system. Current search algorithms generally only focus and refocus results based on search terms provided by a user in order to hone results and recommendations by removing certain of those recommendations. This approach finely tunes search results to attempt to correctly identify a goal result or recommendation for which the user is searching